wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera cz.8
Pajęczy Trakt,M41 Mrocznym Eldarom udało się w końcu uciec z ruin miasta i byli dość daleko,by wyjść z Grabieżcy. Gdy zauważyli, że nie ma z nimi L'a,postanowili wysłać Talosa na zwiady, by go poszukał. -Czy ktoś mi powię,dlaczego czekamy na tego idiotę?-spytał Altern -Bo szkoda tracić kogoś takiego-powiedział Tahril-Nie zapominaj,że to najlepszy skrytobójca w całym Commorragh. -A jeśli złapali go ludzie,eldarzy albo nekroni?Co wtedy? -Jestem pewien,że ktoś z jego zdolnościami nie da się tak łatwo złapać.Cały czas zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz: co tu robią Nekroni?Albo,co ważniejsze,jak się tutaj dostali?O Eldarów nie będę się pytał,w końcu Pajęczy Trakt to ich jedyny środek transportu. -Masz rację,Tahrilu.Nie pojęte jest dla mnie,jak oni mogli się tu dostać.Z tego co wiem,nasi przodkowie zablokowali tę część Pajęczego Traktu,przez którą przechodzą Wrota Delmeńskie.Nie mogli się chyba przedostać inaczej,prawda? -Tej zagadki i tak teraz nie rozwiążemy.Ważniejszy jest ich cel.Ten nekron, Karador ,wyraźnie został tu wysłany w jakimś celu. -Zapewne Nekroni odkryli nowy sposób na wdarcię się do Pajęczego Traktu i wysłali paru wojowników by zobaczyć,czy metoda jest skuteczna. -W takim wypadku wysłaliby tylko wojowników.Po co wysłać z nimi gwardzistę,do tego najprawdopodobniej weterana?Może...może mają takie samo zadanie jak my? -To już kompletne bzdury! Chcesz mi powiedzieć że Nekroni poraz pierwszy od paru milionów lat wparowali do Pajęczego Traktu tylko po to,by zabić jakiegoś zbiega,człowieka o którym nie mają prawa wiedzieć.Cholera, zastanawiam się czy oni w ogóle wiedzą,co to takiego człowiek!Według mnie to wyglądało tak:Nekroni wynaleźli nowy sposób by się tu wedrzeć i wysłali tu oddział zwiadowczy,ten oddział wykryli eldarzy i wysłali własnych wojowników a my przypadkowo trafiliśmy na nich obu.Proste?Proste. -Zbyt proste-powiedział jakiś piękny,kobiecy głos. Wszyscy szybko odwrócili się w stronę źródła tego głosu.Należał on do Lelith Hesperax.Tahril i Altern patrzyli na nią zachwyceni.Żaden z nich nigdy nie słyszał czegoś co mogłoby się równać z z dźwiękiem głosu Mistrzyni Aren.Rias z kolei,miała zupełnie inne odczucia. -Pani!-powiedziała Rias-Proszę,przemawiaj przeze mnie!Oni nie są godni,by... -To teraz nie ważne,Rias-powiedziała Lelith a jej głos znów wprawił Tahrila i Alterna w zachwyt-Gdy walczyłam z Arelkinią,ona powiedziała że to co się tutaj dzieję,to nie nasza sprawa. -Bez sensu-powiedział Tahril-Przecież wielokrotnie współpracowaliśmy,gdy chodziło o walkę przeciw Nekronom.Tu chodzi o coś więcej,o coś co nam umyka. Rozmowe przerwał Talos,który znalazł L'a i przyprowadził go do reszty,ale nie tylko jego.L ciągnał za sobą człowieka w tym dziwnym kostiumie który widzieli wcześniej. -Odłączył się od reszty swojego oddziału-powiedział L-Co za dureń. -To samo można powiedzieć o tobie.A teraz dawaj go!-powiedział Altern. L posłusznie oddał człowieka w ręce Haemonculusa. -Kim jesteś?-spytał przerażony człowiek na widok Alterna -Twoim koszmarem. ***************** -Nic ci nie jest,Arelkini?-spytał eldarski Prorok -Przeżyję,Asur-odpowiedziała Arelkni-to teraz najważniejsze. Asur spojrzał na ranną eldarkę.Ostrze Lelith Hesperax wbiło się bardzo głęboko.Całe szczęście,udało się zatrzymać krwawienie,choć Arelkini pilnie potrzebuje pomocy medycznej. -Z taką raną,nie będzie mogła się poruszać-powiedział stojący obok Egzarcha-Ktoś będzie musiał ją nieść. -Nie muszę chodzić,by was tam doprowadzić. Asur spojrzał na swój oddział.Gdy wyruszali ze swojego Światostatku,było ich 10.On,Arelkini,Czarownik i 7 Egzarchów.Teraz został tylko on,jeden Egzarcha i ranna Arelkini.Przeklęci Eldarzy,pomyślał.Skąd oni się tutaj wzieli,co robią tutaj Mroczni Eldarzy?Czyżby jakaś Arelkini ostrzegła też ich?Nie,to mało prawdopodobne. One na pewno nie zniżyłyby się do współpracy z Nekronami,poza tym nie było wśród Mrocznych Eldarów żadnej sługi Roześmianego Boga.Na myśl o tym,Asur lekko się uśmiechnął. -Co cię tak śmieszy,Proroku?-spytał Egzarcha -Po prostu myślałem o tym wszystkim-powiedział Asur-Jeszcze nie tak dawno siedzieliśmy na przedstawieniu Arelkinów,nieświadomi tego spisku,tej zdrady.Nie mówiąc o skali tej zdrady. -Skala tego jest zaiste ogromna.-odpowiedział Egzarcha-Ten spisek zagraża nie tylko wszystkim Eldarom ale i Nekronom i Mon-Keigh. -To prawda-powiedziała Arelkini-A co jeśli oni o tym wiedzą?Jeśli widząc mnie uznali,że wszyscy jesteśmy w to zamieszani? -To prymitywy-odpowiedział Egzarcha-Nawet jeśli wiedzą o spisku,to nie powinni najpierw strzelać a potem pytać.To była dobra bitwa,zabiliśmy wielu Nekronów. -I żadnego Mrocznego Eldara-dokończył Asur. Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przemek0980 Kategoria:Polowanie na Wielkiego Uciekiniera